Psychotic Revenge
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: Someone wants revenge on Triple H for a mistake he made in the past. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own no one. Also, I use the names Hunter and Triple H interchangeably. Same guy, right:-P**

**Chapter 1**

Hunter Hearst Helmsley was walking through the backstage area of WWE Unforgiven, feeling nervous as hell. Tonight was the night he'd been waiting for. His big return to in-ring action was less than an hour away.

"Why am I so nervous?" he asked himself out loud as he wandered down a deserted hallway. He'd never been nervous before a big return, at least not _this_ nervous. "Do I have a _reason_ to be so nervous?"

"You most _definitely_ have a reason to be nervous," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Hunter whirled around and his eyes widened in a mixture of shock and fear. "_You! _You're not supposed to be here! Once you get fired, there's no reason for you to be hanging around here! That's a known rule!"

"I've never cared much for the rules around this place anyway," the person answered. "You, Hunter, know that better than anyone else here could possibly know."

"You're not supposed to _be_ here! Don't you understand that?"

"You're the reason," the person said calmly, rubbing their pocket. "You're the reason I'm _not_ supposed to be here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hunter said, backing up. He'd never had a reason to be truly _afraid_ of this person until now, and the feeling of fear towards this person was simply weird to him. He looked at the person rubbing their pocket and briefly saw something black. _Is that a gun I see?_

"Shall I refresh your memory?" the person asked, laughing slightly. The laughter stopped instantly. "You got me fired."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did, to save your marriage and to save your own ass," the person almost yelled. "And don't say that's not the reason because I might just hit you."

"I didn't get you fired!" Hunter protested, although he knew it was a lie.

His protest made the person deliver a vicious slap across his face.

"What'd I tell you, Hunter?" the person asked. "I know what you did... And I swear on my grandparents' graves that I'll get my revenge on you _and_ your little slut Stephanie!"

"No, not Stephanie! This has nothing to do with Stephanie!" Hunter exclaimed. "Don't hurt my wife."

"Beg for mercy, then."

"What?" Hunter looked confused.

"On your knees, _bitch!_ The same thing you used to tell me!" the person said, shaking with anger. "Get on your _fucking_ knees and beg for us to have mercy on your wife!"

"_Us?_ There's more than just you here?"

"Of course." The person laughed. "Did you really think I would attempt to do this alone? I'm too fucking smart for that. You'd never imagine who my accomplices are. Now get on your damn knees and _beg me!_"

Hunter quickly got down on his knees. Clasping his hands together, he looked up with pleading eyes at the person before him, who was smiling sadistically. "Please spare my wife," he whispered.

"Louder, you fucking prick, or I'll make it my business to shoot your slutty little wife right between the eyes!"

"Please don't hurt my wife! She means everything to me! I'll do anything!"

The other person's smile got bigger. "_Anything?_"

"Yes, anything!" Hunter agreed. He loved his wife so much, he'd be willing to do anything to ensure her safety and well-being. And besides, this person really had a gun!

"Ok, I have an idea. When you go out there tonight, don't do what you were told to do with the whole Shawn Michaels thing," the person said.

"You know about that? B-but... That was confidential!"

"I have my sources, Hunter. I know everything. Now don't question me."

"Ok." He sighed. "What would you like me to do?"

"Instead, I want you to beat the living hell out of Edge and kidnap Lita during Edge and Matt Hardy's steel cage match. And then later, I want you to come to Shawn's aid in his match against Chris Masters, wearing _this _vintage DX shirt." The person pulled out a black shirt with "DX" on it in green and showed it to him.

"What? But what I was supposed to do tonight isn't even close to what you want me to do. Vince will blow his stack if I do something like that!"

"But if his daughter ends up with a bullet lodged in her brain, what do you think he'll do?"

"Fuck! Ok, I'll do it."

"Get off your damn knees. You disgust me."

Hunter stood up and the person handed him the DX shirt. "When I do what you've asked, will you leave me and my wife alone?" he asked.

"Maybe for tonight. But rest assured, this is only the beginning for us," the person said, turning around in the opposite direction. "And don't breathe a word about me to anyone. Believe me, I'll find out because I have very good sources in this company. You never know who you can trust around here, Hunter. Remember that."

Hunter watched the person walk away and sagged against the wall, clutching the DX shirt. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was a proud man who had never begged for anything in his life. Never. Well, never until tonight. He loved his wife and was willing to do anything for her... And the thought of a bullet killing her, or _anything_ harming her at all, was more than he could imagine.

He turned around and rushed back to his wife's office, holding the DX shirt under his arm. He burst through the door without knocking. When he saw his wife sitting there at her desk watching TV, he made his way over to her quickly and pulled her to her feet.

"Hunter? Are you ok?" Stephanie asked as he crushed her in a tight hug and kissed her softly.

"Yes. As long as you're ok, I'm ok," he replied. He kissed her again, ran his fingers through her hair, and felt her body melting against his. "Baby, I love you so much. Have I told you that?"

"Yeah, baby. I love you, too," she answered, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," he said, letting go. "Nothing's wrong."

"Oh, good," she answered. "Because I was watching the steel cage match with Matt Hardy and Edge and it's pretty good."

"Shit, that's on already?"

"Yeah, it's been on for about five minutes now," she said. "Wanna watch?"

"No, I just remembered something that I have to do. I'll be back," he promised, heading for the door.

"You're acting peculiar. Is something on your mind?"

"No... Yes... Look, I'll explain later, ok?"

"Ok."

He hurried out the door, then stuck his head back in. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too."

And then he was gone.

Stephanie sat at her desk and looked at the door, unable to shake the feeling that something weird was going on...

**A/N: I know this is kind of weird but bear with me, ok? It'll all tie in together in the future... And I know I have a LOT of stories to update but it's like I have writer's block or something. Like, I get new ideas for new stories but I still haven't finished "Locked Up", "The Affair", or "WWE Meet The Cast" just to name a few! Anyway, review! I'm already on Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh! That damn Edge, he is _pulverizing_ Matt Hardy!" J.R. exclaimed.

"And Lita is standing outside that steel cage cheering her man on!" King pointed out. "Look at those puppies!"

"Puppies are the _least_ of Matt Hardy's concern. Remember, this match doesn't end until one of them escapes from the cage or pins their opponent," J.R. said.

"Look, J.R., Lita's unlocking the cage door! And she's going in with that briefcase!"

"I smell trouble cooking, King," J.R. said. "Oh! And look! It's...Triple H!"

"With a sledgehammer!" King noticed.

"The Cerebral Assassin is making a beeline for the ring, King! I wonder what he's doing here?"

Both announcers sat back to watch the scene unfold before their eyes, thinking, _This definitely wasn't in the script!_

Triple H ran down the ramp shirtless, wearing some sweats. His hair flew behind him, and he held the sledgehammer steady.

Edge and Lita, in the ring, watched Triple H running down the ramp and looked at each other.

"What the hell is he doing?" Lita asked nervously.

"I'm sure he'll explain when he gets in here," Edge said anxiously, although he was wondering that same thing, too.

Triple H entered the ring and immediately gave Edge a hellacious spear, knocking him off balance and forcing him to the mat.

"Change of plans, Edge," Triple H said gruffly, before getting up and beginning to give him one hell of a whipping.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop!" Lita yelled frantically as she noticed Edge bleeding from his forehead. "This isn't in the script!"

"The script has been revised!" Triple H told her, setting Edge up for a pedigree.

"No!" Lita yelled, raising her briefcase to hit Hunter. She needed some way to prevent him from delivering the Pedigree to her lover.

"Oh no you don't!" Matt Hardy exclaimed, grabbing Lita from behind.

"What the hell is going on, Matt?" Lita asked as he shoved her into a corner of the ring.

"Hell if I know, but let's go with it," Matt whispered. Louder so the fans could hear, he yelled, "This is what you get when you betray me! Your little lover boy doesn't look so tough now, does he?"

"Make him stop!" Lita yelled as Hunter gave Edge a Pedigree.

"And why would he do that, huh?" Hunter asked, making his way over to them. Edge lay flat on his face, barely moving. He was, quite literally, a bloody _pulp_.

Matt slowly backed away as Hunter made his way over to the corner.

"What are you waiting for? Do something! Pin him!" Hunter exclaimed, pointing over at Edge.

"O-ok..." Matt hurried over to Edge so he could pin him, more confused than ever.

"You," Hunter said, looking at Lita. "You, come with me!"

"No... Why?" she asked.

"I'll explain backstage," he said. "Now come on!"

"No way!" she exclaimed. "Look at what you've done to Edge!"

"I _had_ to! Now I don't have the time or patience to argue with you!" He shoved her through the door of the cage, then grabbed his sledgehammer and came out as well.

Lita ran around to the other side of the ring. Although she was fast, Hunter was faster. He caught her and picked her up. Effortlessly, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her, kicking and screaming, backstage.

"Quit screaming!" he ordered her, and she immediately stopped. He had used his _I Mean Business!_ tone, and she knew that something was up.

He carried her to a deserted hallway, then put her down and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes. The sledgehammer clattered to the floor and the sound echoed off the walls. He sank down on the floor until he fell into a sitting position.

"Hunter? You ok?" Lita asked, forgetting her concern for Edge.

"Not really," he said, putting his head in his hands. "We have a big problem."

She kneeled down beside him, one hand on his arm. "_We_ have a big problem?"

He nodded.

"How big of a problem?" she asked.

"Oh, about _this_ big of a problem," came a voice from behind them.

Hunter looked up and Lita turned around. When Hunter saw who it was, he quickly got to his feet and sighed inwardly. _You again_, he thought.

Lita gasped and stood up as well. "What? What are _you_ doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"

"Same thing your dear lover _Hunter_ here said earlier," the person said.

"He's not my lover," Lita said quickly.

"Anymore," the person added.

Lita and Hunter both looked away, anywhere but at each other.

"Why are you here?" Lita asked finally.

"I'm here to get my revenge, obviously," the person said. "Otherwise, why would I have this?" The person pulled out a gun, and ran a finger over it.

_Shit!_ Hunter thought. He stepped in front of Lita. "You're going to shoot us?"

"Now why would I do that?" the person asked with a lopsided grin. "I still need you to go out there and reunite with Shawn."

"And I will," Hunter said. "But remember, you said you weren't going to involve my wife in this."

"Your wife," the person said, then threw back their head and laughed. "You are married to the WWE, not to Stephanie McMahon."

Lita looked around from behind Hunter and shuddered as she saw the gun. Just seeing _this_ particular person holding a gun was a nightmare to her. A total nightmare.

"You do remember what I told you to do, right?" the person asked seriously.

"I remember," Hunter said. "And I'll do it as long as you don't lay hands on my wife or Lita either."

"I'm not negotiating with you. I'm not making a deal," the person said. "I'm just here to get my revenge and obtain a little justice."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Lita asked in a quiet voice.

"Just wait and see," the person said, beginning to walk away. "Because _I'll never tell_..."

Lita and Hunter both watched the person walk away, then looked at each other.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" Lita asked finally.

"I know about as much about her being here as you do," Hunter replied. "All I know is that she wants some revenge."

Lita sighed. "Great. Just...great."

Both of them slid down the wall until they came to sitting positions, then closed their eyes and started to remember exactly what it was that had this _woman_, if she could be called that, seeking some psychotic revenge...

**Thanks for reviewing, those of you who did. It's all greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Why the hell is she back?" Lita asked Hunter again, opening her eyes. They both watched Chyna retreating down the hall, then looked at each other. She stood up again, too nervous to stay seated.

"She wants revenge, that's what she said," Hunter replied.

"Revenge for _what_?" she asked.

"What happened between the two of us a few years ago," he said quietly. He sighed. "I wish that never happened."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Sorry because I started the whole thing. I know you probably regret it all."

"I don't regret what happened between us," he assured her quickly. "I just regret that _she_ found out about it."

"Me, too," she agreed. "So what does she want you to do in the match between Shawn Michaels and Chris Masters?"

"She wants me to interfere to make sure Shawn wins."

"That's it?" she asked, surprised. "No, things are never that simple with her. What else does she want?"

"She wants me to attack Masters wearing a DX shirt," he said, standing up and leaning against the wall. "My guess is that she wants to somehow reunite DX."

"Of course," she realized. "So she can get her job back."

"I have an idea of who she's going to use to get her job back," he said with a sigh. "Me. And how do you think Stephanie's going to react to that?"

"She's not going to like it one bit, since it was your brilliant idea to fire her in the first place."

He sighed heavily. "I have no choice but to do what Chyna says. She knows things about me, about _us_, that no one else needs to know."

"And... She has a gun..." Her voice trailed off. "I'm really sorry I dragged you into this mess. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. I could've turned you away," he reminded her. "But I wanted you as much as you wanted me."

"Thank you," she whispered, confusing him as she leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"For what?" he asked, instinctively putting his arms around her. A feeling of familiarity washed over him. He hadn't held her in his arms for a long time. He had largely avoided her after successfully getting Chyna dismissed from the company. It had been painful, but he had to move on with his life, with his wife, and that meant leaving Lita, and a piece of his heart, behind.

"For not hating me," she replied in response to his question.

"I never hated you, and I don't regret you or what happened," he said. He went on to admit, "I still love you, you know."

"I still love you, too," she confessed, looking up at him.

He looked down into her eyes, looked at her lips, then back into her eyes. They had that familiar fire in them, that same fire that had been in them a few years ago when she'd made her first move. He identified with that fire, and he knew that his eyes reflected the same image.

He began to lean down to kiss her, then stopped himself. "This can't happen again," he said firmly, letting her go. "I love my wife. I can't do this to her again."

"You're right. And I love M...Edge," she said in a loud voice. "We can't hurt them."

"Right. Look, I need to go get ready to interfere in Shawn's match, so I'll have to catch you later," he said.

"Be careful out there, Hunter," she said, placing a hand on his muscular arm. "I mean it."

"I will, as long as you're careful, too," he promised. He looked at her and couldn't resist leaning down to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Promise me you'll be careful. Chyna's dangerous, and she has a gun."

"I'll be careful," she promised. "As long as we do what she says, maybe... Maybe everything will turn out ok."

"We can only hope that. With Chyna, you just never know," he said sadly. He started walking away, leaving her behind.

_Familiar scene_, she thought, watching him walk away. Then she started to walk in the other direction, stomach churning. She couldn't believe the way she was starting to feel for him again, couldn't believe that he still loved her...

And she couldn't believe what a psychotic bitch Chyna was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hunter could hear Stephanie yelling from halfway down the hall. He stood momentarily in front of her office with his hand on the doorknob. She sounded pissed, if her screeching voice was any indication. He braced himself, saying a silent prayer, then stepped into hell (his wife's office) and closed the door quietly behind him.

"It's not MY FAULT!" Stephanie was yelling into the phone. "How the HELL was I supposed to know that he was going to do that? Don't fucking blame this on me, Daddy!"

Hunter leaned against the door and closed his eyes briefly. He felt bad that Stephanie was being forced to take the heat for his interference in Matt Hardy's favor. He felt even worse knowing that he would not be able to give her an explanation for his actions. _He_ knew the reason, but Chyna had explicitly ordered him _not_ to breathe a word about it to anyone, and he had to listen to the bitch or else Stephanie or Lita could be seriously hurt...and he couldn't allow that to happen.

"Fuck this!" Stephanie flipped her cell phone shut and slammed it on her desk. "I don't need this," she muttered, sitting down at her desk. She didn't notice him standing by the door. "Really fucking screwed up my night with that bullshit..."

"I've never heard you curse so much," Hunter observed quietly.

She looked up into his eyes and he thought, _Damn, I've never seen her so mad, either!_

"Why'd you do that?" she asked through clenched teeth, murdering him with her eyes.

"Do what?" he asked, trying to pretend that he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Don't play innocent with me, Hunter," she said angrily. "My dad is going fucking _ballistic_ up in Connecticut. He just called here and chewed me out for that little stunt you pulled!"

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Do you know how much trouble you would be in right now if you weren't married to _me_?" she asked. She went on when he was silent. "A whole shitload."

"I'm sorry, Stephanie," he said, hanging his head and looking at the floor. "But things happen for a reason."

"Then enlighten me _please_," she said. "Why'd you attack Edge and run off with Lita?"

"I can't tell you the reason. You just have to trust me on this," he said, walking over to her.

"Trust you? I _do_ trust you. You're my _husband_," she emphasized. "But when you run off and do things that aren't in the script..." She sighed and shook her head. "I just don't know."

"Stephanie..." He pulled her to her feet and into his warm embrace. "Do you believe in me? Do you trust in our love?"

"Where is this coming from?" she asked, tilting her head up to look up into his eyes. _He looks so lost and confused_, she thought.

"Please, just tell me that you believe in us," he said in a desperate voice, touching her face. "Tell me you love me."

"I _do_ love you, Hunter," she said, looking concerned but meaning the words. "I believe in us, I believe in our marriage, I believe in you. You're the king of my world."

"And you're my beautiful queen," he whispered, holding her face in his rough, strong hands. He kissed her softly, needing to feel her, to taste her, to _breathe_ her. She was his everything... Lita was his past... And for some odd reason, he felt that he had to prove that to himself.

When he pulled back, she looked at him curiously. "Baby, what's going on?" she asked when she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Allergies," he said with a forced smile on his face. He quickly wiped his eyes, then let her go and walked over to the chair in the corner. He grabbed his DX shirt and got ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to interfere in that match, remember?" he reminded her.

"Don't screw this one up," she said. He nodded as he headed for the door. "Oh yeah," she said. He turned around. "This package came for you."

"Thanks, baby," he said, walking back over to her. He leaned down and kissed her again, letting his lips linger on hers, then grabbed the package and left the room. Once outside the room, he ripped the package open. A slightly smaller DX shirt fell out with a note. He picked them both up. "Hunter, present this to Shawn after his match and raise his hand in victory... The old DX music will play and both of you will do the old 'suck it' routine...or else," he read aloud. He paused, swallowing hard, then kept reading. "Or Lita and your precious Stephanie will _get_ it!"

He frowned, then crumpled the paper up and threw it on the ground. As he headed for the ring, he held the two DX shirts close to him, not wanting anyone to see exactly what type of shirts they were. He looked at a nearby monitor near the curtains and saw Chris Masters put Shawn in the Masterlock.

This was it.

Hunter pulled the DX shirt over his head. With one hand clutching the DX shirt intended for Shawn and the other hand clutching his trusty sledgehammer, he took a deep breath. Then he pushed through the curtains and ran full-speed down the ramp...

In front of Stephanie's office, Chris Jericho walked slowly by with his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. He spotted a crumpled up piece of paper. He leaned down, picked it up, and opened it. "Hunter, present this to Shawn after his match and raise his hand in victory... The old DX music will play and both of you will do the old 'suck it' routine...or else," he read aloud. His eyes widened and his breath came in short little spurts when he read the end. "Or Lita and your precious Stephanie will _get_ it!"

Chris reread the paper as his face went pale. "Who the hell wrote this?" he asked the empty hallway. He reread it again, then made a quick decision. "Me and Trips aren't exactly the best of buddies, but Lita's not so bad, and Stephanie... My Stephy, my princess-is in danger. I've got to find out what the hell is going on and fix it."

He folded the paper in half, then put it in his back pocket. He was going to have a little conversation with The Game as soon as he saw him again. With a look of pure determination on his face, he headed for his locker room to wait...

**A/N: I have Chapter 5 written but I need to type it up. Yay me, I wrote three chapters today, and all because someone emailed me about this story yesterday. Oh, the inspiration... Look for me to upload Chapter 5 by tomorrow at the latest. Oh yeah, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Look, King! The Cerebral Assassin is back out here for the second time tonight!" J.R. yelled. "And he has his sledgehammer, too!"

"I see the sledgehammer, J.R., but do _you_ see the shirt?" King replied.

"Oh my God, that's vintage D-Generation X! Why is The Game wearing that shirt here tonight?"

"I don't know, J.R., but I have a feeling we're about to get some answers."

Both commentators sat back in their seats and thought, once again, _This definitely isn't in the script!_ They sat back to watch and wonder how this scene would unfold...

Hunter slipped into the ring with ease, coming up behind Chris Masters. Masters still had Shawn in the Masterlock. Shawn, the stubborn man, was still fighting, even though he could barely breathe. He didn't have what it took to tap out to the younger man. He would fight it until he died if the need arose.

Quickly, from behind, Hunter gave Masters a low blow. Masters immediately released Shawn, and Shawn fell gasping to the canvas, wondering why Masters had let him go. Masters fell to his knees, groaning in agony as his manhood throbbed painfully in his wrestling trunks. He rolled over on his back and peeked up to see Triple H standing nearby.

"Get up, punk!" Hunter sneered at Masters. He crouched, ready, as Masters struggled to his feet. As if on cue, Hunter ran for him, delivering a well-aimed blow to the head with the sledgehammer that knocked Masters down flat on his back again. Hunter bent down, appearing to taunt him, when he really was asking him if he was ok.

"Why do you care?" Masters groaned. "You totally just kicked my ass for no reason!"

"I had to. There's been a change in plans, and Shawn has to pin you."

"Bullshit," Masters spat. "Bet you guys had this planned all along..."

"What the fuck, Hunter?" Shawn asked, pulling Hunter roughly to his feet and giving him a light shove. "What are you doing?"

"Pin him!" Hunter ordered. "I'll tell you why later."

"You better have a damn good explanation for wearing that shirt, too," Shawn said, falling to his knees and covering Masters.

The referee, unsure of what to do, pounded out an extremely long and exaggerated three-count, then signaled for the bell to ring. Hunter pulled Shawn to his feet and presented him with the DX shirt. Shawn held it skeptically, then slipped it on. Someone tossed a mic into the ring and Hunter picked it up. The fans looking on, holding their breath.

"DX is back, baby!" Triple H yelled, and the crowd let out a collective cheer. "And whoever doesn't like it...They can..." He turned to Shawn.

"Suck it!" Shawn yelled into the mic, and he and Hunter both did the old "suck it" routine.

The crowd cheered as Hunter and Shawn rolled out of the ring and started up the ramp. The two men shouted obnoxious things to the crowd, which was typical DX behavior. They laughed and patted each other on the back, smirking at the crowd.

Once they stepped through the curtains and into the backstage area, it was a different story.

"Ok, Hunter, spill it," Shawn said. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"I said I wouldn't tell, but you're my best friend so I know I can trust you." Hunter sighed. "It's _her_."

"_Her_ as in Stephanie?"

"No."

"Don't tell me... Lita?"

"No."

"Who is it then?"

"Our former group member, the Ninth Wonder of the World," Hunter said. "She's back for revenge. She's controlling me like a puppet, pulling my strings, threatening the people who are most important to me..."

"Oh shit," Shawn said with wide eyes. "I never thought... Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right," Hunter said, biting his lip. "I don't know what to do. I'd never live it down if Lita got hurt, and God, if Stephanie got hurt... I just don't know what I would do."

"Me neither, Junior, but I'm going to let you figure it out because I'm not going to let Stephanie get hurt," Chris Jericho said from behind them. "Now, I know there's no love lost between me and you, Trips, but I happen to like your wife." _More like love_, he added mentally.

"This is none of your business, Jericho. You have no idea what's really going on," Hunter said. "And if you did, you wouldn't be so eager to stick your nose in this."

"And you know a lot about noses," Chris said, joking. "But seriously, Stephanie is in danger and we can't let anything happen to her."

"How do you know about this?" Shawn asked suspiciously. "Are you in on it?"

_Yeah, Junior, I'm going to really hurt the woman I love_, Chris thought. He frowned. "No, I'm not in on it, _assclown_. I found this." He pulled out the note. "Not a good idea to leave stuff like this lying around, Trips."

Hunter sighed. "Man, I'm just out of it now. I must be..."

"I would be, too, if I was in your position," Shawn said. He looked at Chris thoughtfully. "You say you want to help. What do you suggest?"

"You have to fill me in on the details first," Chris said. "I mean, that's the only way I can put my insanely wonderful logic to good use..."

"Fine. Let's go to your locker room," Hunter said. No one moved. "Come on before someone sees us!"

The three men hurried to Jericho's locker room, which, luckily, wasn't that far away. They closed and locked the door behind them, then each sat down. Shawn sat on one end of a couch, Hunter sat on the other end, and Chris sat on the coffee table in front of them.

Hunter explained his whole situation to Chris. When he got to the part about him cheating on Stephanie with Lita, Chris looked outraged.

"You bastard! You cheated on Stephanie!" Chris exclaimed angrily. "She didn't deserve that... I should kick your ass."

"Calm down," Shawn said to Chris. "Just calm down."

Hunter continued talking. When he finally stopped, he looked about ready to cry. Shawn looked upset, but Jericho... He was, quite literally, _pissed_.

"That psychotic bitch!" Chris spat, referring to Chyna. "To threaten the life of such an intelligent, sweet, and absolutely _gorgeous_ woman..."

"I know, right?" Shawn said. "And all for some stupid revenge."

"This really sucks," Hunter said. He looked at Chris. "Put your _insanely wonderful_ logic to use and help me save my relationship with my wife," he pleaded.

_Must you rub it in my face that she's YOUR wife?_ Chris thought bitterly.

"Chris, did you hear me?" Hunter asked. "Do you have a plan?"

Chris smiled. "I'm a genius, Trips. Here's what I propose, just for starters..." Both Hunter and Shawn leaned toward him as he leaned forward and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial tone. "Let me join DX."

"_That's_ your big plan?" Hunter asked, disappointed. "How's _that_ gonna help?"

"Don't know," Chris said honestly, a glum look appearing on his face. "It would give me a reason to hang out with you guys, and then we'd have time to devise some kind of foolproof plan."

Hunter and Shawn looked at each other. Shawn just shrugged with this whole "It's fine by me if it's fine by you" look.

"Fine, Jericho, you're in," Hunter said. "Now do what you do best and...help me save my wife."

Chris shook both their hands. "I will do anything to protect her." _Because I love her_, he added silently. "Now let's start brainstorming..."

**A/N: Slow chapter, I know. It's hard to imagine what should happen next, you know? Their situation is complicated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Ok, I'm ready to throw in a twist...**

Stephanie frowned at the replay of what had just happened out in the ring. The unscripted reformation of D-Generation X. The company's worst nightmare. And guess who had orchestrated the whole damn thing? Hunter. Just what the hell did Hunter think he was doing, not following the script, going out there and breaking rules left and right without even _considering_ the repercussions?

"Daddy's gonna be calling me anytime now," she said with a sigh. "How am I going to make up a believable excuse for him now?"

As if on cue, her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up, not bothering to look at the Caller ID. "Yes, Daddy?" she asked tiredly.

"I remember those days when you used to call me Daddy," a familiar male voice drawled over the phone. "You remember that, too, huh?"

"X-Pac?" she asked incredulously. "How'd you get this number?"

"I have my sources," he said. "Why haven't you called me?"

"I'm a married woman... I was drunk that night..." Her voice trailed off as she remembered that _first _night they had shared. "It was an accident."

"Was it an accident the night after that?" he taunted. "Or the night after _that_?"

"No. But believe me when I tell you it's over," she said firmly. "You were one of his best friends."

"You killed my baby!" he accused, causing her to gasp.

"Shut up!" she demanded. "Just shut the hell up!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up when you killed _my_ child!"

She sighed in defeat. "How do you know?" she whispered.

"Did you think I wouldn't fucking find out? That you aborted my child without even telling me you were pregnant?" His voice did nothing to hide his anger, his pain. "How could you?"

"The baby would've looked like you," she said meekly. "Hunter would've known. He would've known that I cheated on him...with you."

"Hunter? Oh, _please_! He's not so fucking _innocent_! If you only knew!"

"We were making a mistake, X-Pac. Please, just forget about it," she said in a low, earnest voice. "Don't be mad. I did what I had to do. I know you understand."

"Then you'll understand why I have to do what I'm going to do," he said in a calm voice. "Rather, what I'm _already_ doing."

"What are you talking about?" she asked worriedly.

"You'll find out soon enough, Ice Princess," he said mysteriously. "But either way, _somebody's_ going to pay for what you did to _our_ baby... Will it be you? I haven't made that decision yet."

She shuddered. "X...Sean." She gripped her phone tightly.

"Why use my real name? I never meant a damn thing to you in the first place, Stephanie!" He sounded hurt and utterly inconsolable.

"I _did_ care about you," she said. "I still do."

"I still care about you, too, but I'm so pissed at you right now! If you really cared about me then you wouldn't have gotten rid of our baby..." His voice cracked. "_Our _baby, Stephanie."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You hurt me," he said in a husky voice. "You hurt me in a way that no one deserves to be hurt."

Silent tears rolled down her face, hot tears, as she listened to him trying not to cry. _How the hell did he find out?_ she asked herself. _Who the hell told him? I thought I covered every track..._ "How long have you known?" she asked softly.

"Since you got me fired," he said angrily. "I couldn't believe it. Daddy's Little Girl... I didn't think you were capable of being such an insensitive bitch."

"A bitch?" She cringed at his cold words.

"Yeah. _First _you take my job. _Then_ you take my child, a part of _me_, a part of _us_." He let out a deep breath. "I think that classifies you as a bitch."

_Maybe I deserved that_. "I have to go, Sean." She hesitated, then went on. "And don't call me again."

"So it's like that, Ice Princess?" he asked, not sounding the least bit surprised.

"Damn right," she said, trying to get into "bitch" mode. "And that's Ice _Bitch_ to you."

"Fine, Ice _Bitch_. Next time, I'll pay you a little visit. That sound good?"

"No," she said, starting to panic.

"Too damn bad," he said with a sinister laugh.

And then all she heard on the other end was a loud click, then silence.

"Oh God," she whispered to herself. All of a sudden, she had much bigger problems to worry about than Hunter's unscripted reformation of DX. "He knows," she said in a low voice, tears streaming down her face. "He knows..."

**A/N: X-Pac and Steph? A twist I just couldn't resist! Did everyone see Steph on Raw last night? She looked great and she had this awesome badass attitude! "Who the _hell_ do you think you are? This is _our_ show!" LOL! Too bad she got stunned... Damn that "Stone Cold" Steve Austin! Did he have to stun Linda, too? And what was that, the so-called Stunner he did on Linda? A flop? Oh yeah, and Shane was actually looking good last night, too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hunter walked down the hallway and stopped in front of his wife's office door. He knew she was going to be angry with him for what he had done. After all, the whole reformation of D-Generation X had been totally unscripted! But he hadn't had a choice in the matter. It was either bring DX back or his two favorite women would be harmed. Really, what other choice did he have but to follow the orders he had been given?

He stepped into her office and braced himself.

He expected for her to yell.

He expected for her to scream.

He expected for her to say that he was single-handedly trying to ruin her father's company, even.

He did _not_ expect to find her sitting at her desk crying her eyes out.

"Steph? Baby?" He hurried over to her side and pulled her into a standing position. "What's wrong?" he asked, wiping her tears away. "Why are you crying?"

She looked up at him, into his eyes. The tears kept coming. "The tears won't stop," she said in a shaky voice. "They just won't stop."

"Is this about the whole DX thing out there? Because I can explain-"

She put a finger up to his lips, touching them softly. "Don't explain. Just...hold me...kiss me..."

He raised his eyebrow at her, confused, but who was he to deny his beautiful wife what she wanted? What she _needed_? He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. At the same time, he put his arms around her and held her close, just the way she wanted him to. After a minute, he broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her. He instantly knew from the troubled expression on her face that something was definitely wrong.

"Want to tell me what's making you cry?" he asked in a gentle voice, peering down at her.

She buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent and putting her arms tightly around him. "Not just yet," she whispered, closing her eyes and just trying to memorize how it felt to be in this man's embrace.

She knew that once she told him why she was crying, he was going to leave her. There was no doubt in her mind. There would be no talk. There would be no trying to work it out. He would be hurting, he would be angry.

She sighed. "I'm not ready to tell you yet." _I'm not ready to lose you yet..._

"This place is kind of depressing, isn't it?" he asked. She nodded against his chest. He pushed some strands of her hair back. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Ok," she agreed quickly. "Let me just pack my stuff up." She completed this task in record time and was ready to go in minutes.

The married couple stepped out into the hallway. Hunter put his arm around Stephanie's shoulder and kissed her on the top of her head. Stephanie put her arm around his waist and leaned against him as she walked. They walked down the hallway in silence, each one absorbed in their own thoughts, in their own problems. Each one was thinking about the mistakes they had made in the past, and how much they regretted what they had done now that their pasts were coming back to haunt them. People had been hurt, and now those people wanted revenge on them, on the people that they loved...

They were both so absorbed in their thoughts that they walked right by Chris Jericho without noticing. This had never, _eeeeever_ happened before!

"Hey there Hunter, Steph," Chris said loudly, determined to make his presence known to his group member and to the woman he loved more than anything.

"Oh, um, hey Chris," Stephanie said, offering him a half-smile.

"Hey," Hunter said, not bothering to take the effort to smile. He was so down with his whole situation that he just didn't have it in him. He knew that Chris understood.

"You guys must be really preoccupied," Chris observed. "After all, you both walked right past me, and I'm a larger than life living legend! The King of the World! It's unprecedented, me getting ignored."

"Sorry. I guess you could say I'm a little lost in my thoughts right now," Stephanie apologized, looking at Chris. "I didn't mean to ignore you."

"It's ok, Stephy, I forgive you," Chris said, getting lost in her eyes. He would forgive her for anything and everything, just as long as he could look into her eyes...

"Yeah, Jericho, we were just going to head out," Hunter said with a sigh. "This place is so depressing... We just want to leave."

"I feel you. Any chance you guys are going to be swinging by the hotel?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Actually, that's probably where we're going," Stephanie said, eyeing him curiously. "Why?"

"Mind if I catch a ride? That is, if it's not too much trouble," Chris said, putting his hands up. "Because I don't want to bring you guys any trouble... From the looks on both of your faces, it seems like you have enough."

"You can say that again," Hunter mumbled. He cleared his throat and spoke a little louder. "I don't think that would be a problem. Steph?"

"Not a problem," Stephanie agreed sullenly, already lost in her thoughts again. She looked down at the ground as she remembered the phone conversation she'd had with X-Pac.

"What's her problem?" Chris mouthed to Hunter.

"Hell if I know," Hunter mouthed back with a shrug.

Chris cleared his throat. "So, um, let me run to my locker room and grab my stuff, and I'll meet you guys in the parking lot."

"Ok. We're going to be in the limo," Stephanie said absently. "You won't miss us."

Chris watched the two walk away, particularly Stephanie. He didn't know why he loved her so much. It wasn't like he even knew her that well. He'd just always had a little thing for her ever since he'd met her, and that little thing had never gone away... She seemed to be happy with her husband though, so he figured that he'd probably never have a chance with her. That didn't matter, though. At least he was going to have the opportunity to doing something meaningful and help protect her. That was the only reason he'd asked to join DX, the _only_ reason.

Sighing, he turned from his spot and hurried to his locker room. He went inside and gathered up his things, and he was about to leave when the door opened and someone stepped inside. Chris's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of this person standing in front of him, and his jaw went slack.

"At a loss for words?" the person asked, smiling at him.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?" he asked nervously, backing up a little.

"I'm here on business," the person said, stepping closer. "And speaking of business, why are _you_ dipping in _ours_?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, playing dumb. "Whose business?"

"Mine and Chyna's," the person replied, taking another step closer.

"I'm not in anyone's business but my own. My business is protecting Stephanie," he said bravely, standing his ground.

The person cocked his head to the side a little and looked at Chris, studying him. "You love her, don't you?"

"Huh? Me love Stephanie? That's...absurd," he stuttered.

"If you didn't love her, you wouldn't want to protect her," the person said logically. Chris looked down and the person laughed. "Yeah, I know I'm right. You love her."

"So what if I do?" Chris asked, looking down at his feet.

"You love her, but as long as she's with Hunter, you'll never have her."

"If her being with Hunter makes her happy, then I want her with him."

"You have got it _bad_," the person said with a low chuckle, but then the person got serious. "If you join us, we'll make sure Stephanie ends up with you."

Chris's head snapped up and he looked intently at the person. "How can you do that? There's no way!"

"Yes, there's always a way when Chyna and I are involved," the person said, extending their hand. "So what's up, Jericho? How bad do you want Stephanie? Are you in?"

Chris thought about it for a minute. Could he really cross over to their side for his own selfish reason, just to get Stephanie? Could he really do that and feel no remorse? But then he thought about it in a different light. He could be a double agent, faithful to Hunter's side and just using this person's side to get important information... Yes, that could work. He knew he probably wouldn't end up with Stephanie in his arms, but this would be a way to fully ensure her safety...

With that thought, Chris looked the person in the eyes. "I'm in," he said solemnly, shaking the person's hand. "What do I need to do?"

"I knew you'd see things my way...and I know you're already in cahoots with Hunter and whoever's on his side, so just go about things like you normally would've if we'd never met tonight," the person said. "I'll be around to get information when you least expect it...so be on your toes."

"I'm always on my toes," Chris said, pulling his hand back and picking up his duffle bag. "Now if you'll excuse me, my ride is waiting on me." He brushed by the person, but the person caught him by the arm and stopped him in his tracks. "What now?"

"Don't cross me, Jericho, or you'll regret it," the person said. "I mean it."

"Whatever," Chris said, wrenching his arm out of the person's grip. "And for future reference, don't put your hands on me." And without another word, he walked out of the room, leaving the person looking after him with a little smirk on their face.

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update this... I had most of this chapter written LAST YEAR but I couldn't figure out how to finish it! Anyway...reviews are appreciated... Lol...**


End file.
